narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wolf That Grows All Ten Tails: Suzaku trains Kyashi Urami
Suzaku was going over mission specs for the Narita Invasion as he heard a knock to his mission control room. "Come in" he answered The door slowly opened to reveal the figure of Kyashi Urami, who stepped into the office. "Suzaku Hyuga." She said softly, seemingly with a downcast face. Suzaku faced Kyashi, eye to eye. "Yes... soemthing wrong, Kyashi Urami?" he asked Kyashi nodded. "I know this is possibly too much to ask of you...." She began, as her gaze met Suzaku's. "But could you.... train me?" Suzaku closed his eyes, "Why?" he asked Kyashi closed her eyes, as her bangs covered them, hiding them from view. "Every day....Ryuka gets a little bit stronger." She began. "I know he only does so in order to protect me....but every time I have to sit back and watch as he puts his own life on the line....I feel useless, like there's noting I can do to help. She opened her eyes again, staring straight at Suzaku. "What if, one of those times, Ryuka needed me? I would have to put my own life at stake just for him. I can't afford to be a useless spectator when that time comes....Ryuka would count on me too much for me to do so." Suzaku sighed and walked over to Kyashi, and palmed her stomach violently, slamming her into a wall. Without warning, he immediatly punched Kyashi's face violently, causing her to fall through the concrete wall. "...." Kyashi just lay there, coughing a bit and raised her head slightly to see Suzaku's looming form. One eye were full of shock, while the other one was closed. "Ok....I had that coming...." She gasped, holding her stomach. Suzaku's Vicious Assult Suzaku remained expressionless and kicked at Kyashi's face, causing blood to drop from her mouth's sides. Suzaku then pulled her up by her hair and threw her out the open window and flew after her. He then appeared behind her and punched her face once more but then grabbed her hair and spun her round and round as he let go and she flew straight into Suzaku's office. He slowly walked over to her. Kyashi had weakly gotten up on her hands and knees, coughing up a glassful of blood onto the floor. Her hair had fallen to cover her face, as she breathed heavily, coughing once or twice. "I won't leave.....until you do...." She gasped, staring up at Suzaku's eyes with defiance clear. Suzaku frowned, "You still dont get it....Girl..." he replied, grabbing her by her hair, tightly and painfully and smacked her a few times in her face. Tears slowly began to flow on Kyashi's face, followed by blood. "Now do you see.... what if i was the enemy? Then your beloved Ryuka would have surely died by now!" he stated, smacking her once more and wheel-kicked her face as it sent her into another wall, and hard. Kyashi's back hit the ground, sliding down to the floor in a pitiful sitting position. Blood stained her face and partially blinded her eyes, but she was able to register Suzaku's harsh words, grimly knowing that he was right. With a shaking hand, she wiped away the blood on her face, staring at Suzaku with no expression. Suzaku stared into her eyes, "Tell me, whats your resolve to fight?" he asked